The specific aims for this study is the 1) recruitment of NIDDM patients; 2) recruitment of non-diabetic control subjects and assessment of metabolic status; 3) establishment of a data bank; 4) establishment of genomic DNA bank; 5) detection of different DNA sequences in NIDDM patients at various candidate genes; and 6) identification of specific phenotypes for each mutation.